Die Rückkehr der Guardians of the Galaxy
Die Rückkehr der Guardians of the Galaxy ist die erste Folge der dritten Staffel der TV-Serie Der ultimative Spider-Man. Die amerikanische Erstausstrahlung fand am 6. Juni 2015 statt und sollte an den Film Guardians of the Galaxy anlehnen. Zusammenfassung Titus ist zurück. Der ehemalige Ex-Nova-Cop hat es auf Sam Alexanders Helm abgesehen und muss nun von den Guardians of the Galaxy aufgehalten werden. Diese hatten versucht Nova zu warnen, doch stecken nun mit einer Panne ihres Raumschiffes selbst in der Patsche und Titus steuert direkt auf die Erde zu. Handlung Gerade als Spider-Man zusammen mit Nova ein Rennen über den Wolken von New York City durchfliegen, stoßen sie auf das Raumschiff der Guardians of the Galaxy. Ihnen ist der Omniumgenerator ausgefallen und drohen nun in einem dichtbesiedelten Wohnviertel New Yorks abzustürzen. Gerade als sie die Lage zusammen mit Spider-Man und Nova stabilisieren können erklärt ihnen Star-Lord, dass sie beinahe auf dem Jupiter gelandet seien. Drax und Gamora würden sich derweil in einer instabilen Gesundheitsphase befinden und nicht in der Lage sein gegen Titus anzukämpfen. Nova erklärt Spider-Man, dass Titus ein gefürchteter Ex-Nova sei, der es nun auf den Helm von ihm abgesehen hätte. Um jedoch wieder überhaupt fliegen zu können müssen Spider-Man, Nova und Rocket Raccoon in den Tri-Carrier eindringen, da der einzige Omniumregenerator sich dort befinden würde. Star-Lord erklärt ihnen, dass sie ihn stehlen müssten, da sie nicht mit der Erde und deren Bewohner und Organisationen intragieren sollten. Gerade als sie im Besitz des Energieelements sind und auf Nick Fury stoßen, der den Einbruch bemerkte, geraten sie in Beschuss der Chitauri. Auf dem Deck des Carriers treffen die drei Helden auf Titus, fliehen aber, um den Kampf nicht in der Stadt austragen zu müssen. Derweil kommen auch wieder Drax und Gamora zusich. Im Luftgefecht zwischen den Guardians und Titus Armee sind die Helden dem Tyrann Schutzlos ausgesetzt. Nova will sich Titus stellen, fliegt zu ihm und zerstört mit seiner Kraft des Helms das Raumschiff. Die Guardians überlassen Titus Nick Fury und verabschieden sich von Spider-Man und Nova. Fury, der von all dem leicht überrascht ist erwartet von Peter und Sam eine Erklärung. Charaktere Trivia *Titus ist auch in den Marvel Comics ein noch recht "junger" Antagonist. Dieser erschien erst nach dem Reboot von Marvel NOW! und nahm sich die Chitauri nicht als Verbündete. Durch die Chitauri verlor Titus ein Auge und den Helm. Er selbst war ein Teil der Supernovas, einer Gruppierung der Novas zu der auch Sams Vater Jesse angehörte. Media center|335 px Gallerie Die Rückkehr der Guardians of the Galaxy 3.png Die Rückkehr der Guardians of the Galaxy Nova Spider-Man 2.png Die Rückkehr der Guardians of the Galaxy Titus.png Die Rückkehr der Guardians of the Galaxy 2.png Die Rückkehr der Guardians of the Galaxy Nova Spider-Man Nick Fury.png Die Rückkehr der Guardians of the Galaxy Nova Spider-Man.png Die Rückkehr der Guardians of the Galaxy Bild 2.png Die Rückkehr der Guardians of the Galaxy Bild.png NovaBild4.png NovaBild3.png Kategorie:Serien Episoden Kategorie:Der ultimative Spider-Man Episoden Kategorie:Der ultimative Spider-Man Staffel 3